A Trip to the Mall
by Kirri
Summary: The gang some of them anyway go to the mall and meet a creepy nosy woman. oneshot challenge rr


A Trip to the Mall

Challenge: The Fruits Basket people go out with Tohru to go to the mall and somehow end up in a tattoo parlor.

Disclaimer: Tohru rolls over in bed to bash the evil alarm clock for waking her up. Wait… is this Tohru?

All of a sudden, she jumps up and screams, "Kirri doesn't own, me, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, my friends, or any of the other Sohmas, so if you sue her, she'll sue you."

Actual Fic: As Yuki was walking Tohru home from work for the five trillionth time, Tohru came up with a wonderful (to her anyway) family bonding idea. Whey they got home, she announced it to the other members of the household.

"Let's go to the mall! It will make us all way closer. You'll love each other _so _much more!" Tohru grinned.

She liked it when Yuki and Kyo were being (semi-)friendly. Kyo and Yuki glared at each other and stared at her like she was nuts.

"Is _he_ going?" they asked in unison.

"Of course!" "Tohru smiled extra-large, "It _is_ bonding."

"Stupid cat," Yuki muttered.

"Lousy rat," Kyo hissed.

Kagura, having entered the house just before the bonding pronouncement was made, yelped, "Mall! Yea!"

--------------

As they walked up toward the front door of the mall, a young woman dressed in a suit walked out the door… and crashed right into Shigure. She reached for something to hold her up and found his chest. She fell as he transformed. Getting to her feet, she looked up to apologize to the man she had pulled down. No one there looked like him. There were two teenage girls, two teenage boys, and a dog. Wait… a dog?

"Where'd that dog come from?" the woman asked.

"We got him at the pet shop upstairs," Tohru said hurriedly.

The "dog" barked with what looked like a nod. The woman glanced down at the dog to pat it and noticed that it was standing on a gray kimono just like the one the man she'd crashed into was wearing.

"What's that kimono doing on the ground?" the woman questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, that's mine," Yuki said. "It fell out of my bag."

"What bag?" the woman asked, glancing around for one.

"It's in the car," Kyo hurriedly said.

The parking lot was empty.

As everyone noticed this, Kagura assured her, "Our friend was driving. He went… to… the restaurant over there."

"Man, this lady's persistent," Kyo whispered to Kagura who, glad that Kyo had spoken to her, nodded vigorously, a bit too vigorously.

The woman noticed this immediately.

"She has a tick," Tohru explained.

Everyone in the group sweat-dropped at this, and Kagura nervously wiggled her ring finger.

"Right…" the woman said a bit skeptically, "I've got to be going now, so, bye."

"Yeah, bye," they said.

As soon as the woman was out of sight, they all let out a sigh of relief except Shigure, who grabbed his clothes in his mouth and ran to the bushes. Suddenly, the woman was back!

"I forgot to say-" she was cut off as the four teens and a new young man who looked to be in his late twenties and was wearing _the_ gray kimono run off as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

When the five finally stopped running, they were in a store.

"Where are we?" Shigure asked uncertainly.

They were answered by Tohru's friend Uo saying, "Are _you guys_ here to get _tattoos_?"

They all looked up to find a flashing neon light reading (you guessed it) Tattoos.

"Kyo, get one that says 'I love Kagura'!" Kagura ordered.

Kyo, too scared to refuse, sat in the chair Uo brought him and nodded quickly. Everyone watched breathlessly as the needle approached Kyo's arm. When it was within a few millimeters of his upper arm, he let out a most uncharacteristic shriek.

"Needle, needle, needle…" he repeated, quivering precariously on the edge of the chair in the fetal position, "needle, needle, needle…"

They finally managed to get him to stand up so they could leave when Tohru decided he needed a hug. That scared him even worse than a giant red glowing needle. He got up and ran out of the shop, the rest of the group trailing behind him.


End file.
